


Weekend: Sunday

by jaekayelle



Series: Weekend [3]
Category: JAG
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webb is still testing to see how far Rabb will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend: Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the individual titles and the addition of a fourth story to the trilogy, Thursday is actually the last story in the series. So, please read in order Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Thursday.

They lay quietly together in bed. Webb knew by the sound of Harm's breathing that he was awake and had been for quite some time.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Harm."

Rabb gave a short, uncertain laugh. "I'm just having a hard time getting used to this. You and me."

Clay pulled himself up, so that his elbow rested on his pillow, his hand supporting the side of his head. He looked down at Harm.

"It's different, I know. I can understand how you'd be thrown by it."

"I like the sex. That part is great. Me having sex with another man… Sex with you," he turned his head so that he could look at Clay, "is just, I don't know. It's weird that I'm even here with you considering our relationship is usually so antagonistic. Then there's all the stuff we did the last couple of days. Hell, we haven't set foot outside of your apartment. It's been bed, shower, bed, eat, bed. The last time I had a weekend like this it was with a tall, leggy blonde. You're a good looking guy, Clay, but you're not my usual type."

"Well, guess what, Harm? You're not my usual type, either," Clay grinned.

"I'm not?" Rabb sounded surprised, then grimaced. "God, that sounds so conceited."

Laughing, Webb said, "No. You're not. I think you're reasonably good looking, too, but you're not my first choice."

"So you said on Friday," Harm responded dryly. "Who would be your first choice?"

"I'd rather not say," Webb said. An image of A.J. Chegwidden standing before him, slowly stripping out of his dress whites, suddenly rose in his mind.

"Whoever he is, he brought a smile to your face."

Clay just looked steadily back at him.

"It is a he, right?"

"Yes." Clay put his hand on Rabb's abdomen, and after a moment, ran his index finger up the other man's breastbone, then followed the line of the collarbone. "But you were concerned about you and me."

"Well, concerned is a bit strong. I'd say that it was more like me wondering what the hell is happening here."

"Don't worry, Rabb. I don't want us to be boyfriends."

"That's a relief," Harm joked.

"I notice that you haven't even tried to leave since your little protest yesterday morning." Harm had woken up after their first session together, with the intention of showering and getting the hell out of the apartment. Then Clay had joined him in the shower, convinced him it would be more pleasant to stay then go home alone, and that was the last attempted escape by Commander Rabb.

"Are you kidding? I'm between relationships right now. You're the only option I have."

"Surely not the only one."

"Okay. The best one I have right now. I won't even try to deny it, Clay. I like sleeping with you. It's been a real learning experience for me, and I've been getting a lot of hot sex out of it. What more could a guy ask for?"

Clay studied Harm's face, half-hidden in the shadows of the unlit room.

Finally he said, "I have a request."

"Tell me."

"Let me fuck you."

"I thought that's what we've been do… Oh. You mean…" he stopped, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hey," Clay said softly. "It's okay to say no. I won't force you."

"Like you could," Rabb snorted.

Clay was relieved to hear his tone. It meant that Harm wasn't upset. When Harm was upset he wasn't any fun.

"If you have any doubts, you're still a straight guy at heart, Rabb. Even if you let me do you, I'd have to say that you'd probably make a lousy bi. You like women too much to ever cross the line permanently."

"So why did you ask if you could…?" Rabb couldn't even voice the words.

"Because I'd like to do it. Never know when someone might say yes."

"I'm not saying yes."

"I got that."

"If you ask me again later, I still won't say yes."

"Relax, Harm. I won't ask again." Clay's hand had begun exploring while they talked. Now it was under the covers and below Rabb's waist. "It would have to be your idea."

"It won't be."

"All right."

Clay fingers closed on Harm's half-erect cock, and tugged just enough to get his attention.

Rabb arched into it. "I'll do just about anything else, though."

"Anything?" Clay continued to stroke and pull.

"Uh huh," Harm grunted.

Leaning in close, Clay let his warm breath drift over Harm's face. Rabb licked his lips then lifted his head off the pillow so that their mouths met. They clung in a long, sweet kiss, Harm's hands coming up to stroke Clay's back.

Clay broke the kiss but remained leaning across Harm's chest. He was close enough that he could read the expression in his lover's eyes.

"Will you fuck me?"

Harm's face didn't change expression, but his eyes reflected his surprise. He hadn't expected that question.

"I would like it if you would do that," Webb told him.

"So formal," Harm said.

"It's a big thing to ask of you."

Harm nodded, his eyes locked with Clayton's. Webb understood that he wasn't agreeing to do anything, just concurring that this was indeed a request of major proportions in Rabb's mind.

"You like it when a guy does that to you?"

"If it's done by the right guy, yes." The first words to come to Clay's mind were "If he's good," but he realized that would put unnecessary pressure on Harm. No one needed to deal with performance anxiety, especially not his bed partner.

"I don't know, Clay."

"Don't worry about it. We can do other things."

Relieved, Harm said, "You do seem to have quite the repertoire."

"Lots of practice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

When their conversation degenerated into monosyllables again, they traded kisses instead of words, their tongues engaging in a battle for dominance.

Clay came up for air and climbed on top of Harm, straddling his hips so that Harm's erection poked him from behind. He pushed back against it. When he felt Rabb tensing under him, he rose up and moved back so that he sat behind it.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not," Clay grinned.

"Bastard."

"Oooh, I love it when you call me names."

"Shut up and get busy," Rabb ordered.

Clay stared down at him. "You could initiate something sometime, you know. Why do I have to do all the work?"

"Because you're the one who knows the ropes here. I'm just the student."

"Bull. You're just lazy. Golden boy expects everything to be handed to him. Well, guess what, Harm? It's not going to happen this time."

Clay got off him and returned to his side of the bed. He wasn't really angry, and he believed Harm knew that. He just wanted to see what the other man would do. Wouldn't hurt to get him riled up a bit. It might even be fun.

He lay there waiting, wondering if Commander Harmon Rabb was ever going to react, when Harm pretty much pounced on him. Clay just lay there staring up into Harm's eyes as the other man grabbed him by the hips and jerked them up to meet his own. When Harm pushed his knee between Clay's legs, Clay obliged by opening them further.

Harm slid his right hand slowly down Clayton's belly, his fingers delving through the coarse pubic hair, his palm rubbing Clay's balls until he left them alone to wind his fingers around the straining cock. He made a fist around it, and slowly pumped up and down the shaft. Clay thrust up into it.

"Too slow," he got out. The heat of Harm's hand around his cock was making even more blood rush to that part of his body, leaving his mind struggling for coherency.

"You want faster?"

"Uh huh."

Harm sped up his movements causing Clay to buck his hips even more.

"Better?"

His lips clamped together, Clay could only nod.

"Can't hear you, Secret Agent Man."

Harm's finger traced Webb's lips and Clay sucked the digit in, trapping it between his teeth and swirling his tongue around the end.

Harm stared down at him. Clay hoped he was getting the message. Finally, Harm withdrew the finger, and moved it to rest against the opening in Clay's ass. He ran it around the edge before slowly pushing it inside. Harm's expression was entranced by the reaction he got from Clay by doing that. Clay's breathing changed. He pushed against the intrusion, loving the feel of the wet finger entering him. He tried to draw it in further by clamping down on it, but Harm pulled it out. Clay suppressed a moan at the loss of contact.

Sitting up, Harm looked down at him.

"You liked that."

"Yes."

"You want me to do it again."

"Yes."

Licking lips that appeared to be suddenly dry, Harm asked, "Would it be better if I used something? Might make it easier on you."

Not daring to think beyond the moment and what Harm was prepared to do, Clay rolled over and reached for the drawer of the bedside table. Pulling it open, he withdrew a bottle of lubricant, and handed it to Rabb.

"Only if you want to."

Harm took the bottle and just held it. After a moment he squeezed some of the contents into the palm of his hands.

"Helps to warm it up first."

Rabb gave him a look of mock annoyance. "That much I knew."

"Just making sure."

Harm held his hands together for a moment then put his finger where he'd had it before. He worked it inside, gaining confidence as Clay pushed back against him again, making little sounds of pleasure.

"More."

He inserted a second finger and Clayton felt himself being opened a bit more. He lifted his legs and spread his knees wide.

"More."

"Christ, Webb. What more do you want?"

"Three."

Hesitating briefly, Harm slipped a third finger inside making Webb reflexively lift one leg over Harm's shoulder. Harm glanced at it then leaned forward. He took Clay's rigid cock into his mouth and sucked. Between the rear entry and the suction, Clay knew he wasn't going to last long, but he was certainly going to enjoy himself while he could.

Just when he felt his balls draw up close to his body, and he thought he was going to come, Harm let Clay's throbbing organ slide out of his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"It's okay."

"Easy for you to say." Clay's voice was strained. He really needed to come, and struggled not to reach down and bring himself off.

Harm clamped his fingers around the base of Clay's penis, momentarily relieving him of his urgency.

Harm coated the remaining lubricant from his hands onto his own cock, then got on his knees and brought the tip to the edge of Clay's hole. With a rush of breath, he shoved inside. There he stopped, as the realization of where he was caught up with him. The head of his shaft was inside Clay's body.

"Oh god."

"Um, Harm? You want to do something? Like now? You won't get me pregnant, you know."

When Harm still didn't move, Clay braced the foot he still had on the mattress, hooked the one over Harm's shoulder tighter, impaling himself deeper.

As Harm slid further in, he gasped, presumably at the incredible sensations he was experiencing. Clay thought maybe the heat they were generating was going to broil him from the inside out, but kept pushing. Harm instinctively picked up the rhythm and pushed with him. They thrust in and out, back and forth, picking up the pace, the only sounds those of their grunts and that of flesh slapping against flesh. At some point, Harm grasped Clay's cock and started stroking it again. His face was a study in concentration as he tried to keep up both rhythms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Clay knew that Harm remembered one of their times in the shower and what Clay had done to him there. Harm would never permit to being outdone.

Harm's breathing was becoming irregular, and Clay was grateful because he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. There was this idea he had that he could always last longer than Harm. As much as he thrilled to the feeling of the thick shaft driving in and out of his ass, though, he knew it would only take a few more strokes to send him over.

Then Harm faltered, stopped moving altogether and, with a long, low groan, filled Clay with liquid heat. Clay cried out. He jerked his hips and covered his chest and stomach with his seed. Harm pulled out, letting Clay's leg fall away, and rolled over to lie on his back. Clay stayed where he was, spread eagled on the bed, and completely spent.

"Oh, man," Harm laughed.

"You liked it?"

"Unbelievable."

"I'll take that to mean yes."

"Yes."

After a while, they showered together, quickly and only to get clean. Returning to the bedroom they pulled the wrecked bed back into a semblance of normalcy, untangling the knot of sheets and covering up with them.

Just as Clay was falling asleep, Harm rolled over and flung one arm over him.

"Clay?"

"Yes, Harm?"

"You sure you won't get pregnant?"

"Go to sleep, Harm."

~ end ~


End file.
